Unmei
by Mizorefanboy
Summary: Edit: I have been dealing with a LOT lately, and have been unable to work on this much at all. I do have a couple more parts that I will be adding in soon This story starts out with Unmei, who snuck into the girl's dorm to see Mizore Shirayuki. He has always had a huge crush on her, but has decided he will finally tell her face to face how he feels... even if it may hurt him.


Name of O.C. has been changed due to me actually deciding to be more creative than using a part of the love interest's name.

Unmei: Main character who is in love with Mizore Shirayuki. Not much is known about his past, other than that he has always been a "loner", trying to stay excluded. He is also sometimes teased. He has watched Mizore from a distance for a long time, but has just recently become friends with Mizore and her group. Is still trying to learn how to "fit in", but having difficulties due to years of loneliness, severe sensitivity (to a fault), and "near" obsession with Mizore.

He is about 6'8", and fairly thin, with deep, dark blue eyes. and long, thick, sky-blue hair that usually covers the left side of his face and proceeds to his shoulders. The back reaches his waist.  
He is also wearing his trade-mark black hoodie, ripped black jeans, and Large black "steel toe" boots (actually made of condensed ice, that is heavier and stronger than steel).

This story starts out with Unmei, who snuck into the girl's dorm to see Mizore Shirayuki.  
He has always had a huge crush on her, but has decided he will finally tell her face to face how he feels... even if it may hurt him.  
Why might it hurt him? It's simple... She loves someone else... but he hardly even notices poor Mizore... always thinking about Moka, Akashiya.  
Oh, what will poor Unmei ever do?...

He walks into the room, and slowly makes his way to Mizore.  
Unmei: M...Mizore-chan?  
Mizore looks back at him and smiles softly.  
Mizore: Yes? Unmei-kun?  
Unmei walks a little faster and holds Mizore tight in an embrace.  
Unmei: I... I can't help it anymore Mizore-chan... I... I love you... so much... I can't deny it any longer...  
His voice starts to crack as he fights back tears.  
Mizore: Un..Unmei-kun... I... what's gotten into you?... you know I love Tsukune... why are you doing this?...  
Unmei: Mizore... it's because... it's because I really love you... I love you so much... and it hurts so badly to watch you with him, you being so happy, and him not even caring... all he cares about is that thrice damned Akashiya Moka... he doesn't know what he has...  
He loosens his grip slightly,  
Unmei: You all love him so much... but all he cares about is Moka...  
Unmei pulls back and looks Mizore in the eyes.  
Unmei: I just... I would be happy... just to have you... I would do everything in my power to keep you happy... I would never look at another girl, and I would never let anyone hurt you... I just... I love you so much Mizore...

Outside, in the hallway, Moka and Tsukune are walking towards Moka's room to study together.  
Moka is carrying her bag with both hands, swaying slightly as she swings it to the sides as she walks Moka: I'm so glad you agreed to come study with me tonight Tsukune! I was starting to think you didn't like the idea of us being study partners...

She looks down at her hands and blushes lightly.  
Moka: But I'm so glad you finally decided you wanted to.  
Tsukune was carrying his bag over his shoulder as he usually does. He smiles and starts to respond to Moka, but stops when he hears voices.  
Tsukune "Hey, Moka, isn't this Mizore's room?  
Moka looks at the door, then back up at him.  
Moka: "Actually, yes, it is. Why?  
Tsukune: Listen carefully... you can hear voices.  
Tsukune and Moka get close to the door and try to listen in.  
Out of nowhere, Kurumu and Yukari run to Tsukune.  
Kurumu and Yukari in unison: What are you doing...  
Kurumu: With her?  
Yukari: Without me?  
Tsukune: Shh! Listen.  
Mizore snaps at Unmei.  
Unmei: AND DO YOU THINK I DON'T ALREADY KNOW THIS?  
She looks away and sighs.  
Mizore: It's true that he loves Moka more than me... but... I love him so much... that's why I still fight for him, even if he doesn't notice me in the way I want him to...  
Unmei shakes his head slightly.  
Unmei: Mizore, you just don't see it... THAT is EXACTLY why I'm here NOW, doing what I am...  
He reaches up and places his hand gently on her cheek.  
Unmei: Mizore... fine... you know what?... You go ahead and be with him... I don't care anymore... you don't love me, and never will...  
Unmei gently pulls her chin so she looks him in the eyes.  
Unmei: even if you won't be with me... I'll be here with you... I don't care... as long as you are happy...  
Outside, Tsukune stands up straight, pulling his ear from the door. He reaches for the doorknob.  
Moka: Tsukune, don't.  
Tsukune: I can't sit by and let it happen like this... it's my fault Mizore doesn't like him... we all know he loves her and would do anything for her... I... I've got to help...  
Tsukune opens the door and walks in.  
Mizore looks to the door, wondering who it is, but Unmei just lets his hand drop and looks down, his hair sliding down, covering his face.  
Tsukune: Mizore...  
Mizore: Tsukune...  
Tsukune: You say you fight for me because you love me, but you dont even listen to someone who loves you just as much, if not MORE. He is willing to suffer, and watch, so long as it makes YOU happy. You know what I think? I think he might love you more than you claim to love me. More than ANY of you THINK you love me.  
Of course, Kurumu thinks about what Tsukune says, and thinks to herself "Yahoo-hoo! If Mizore ends up with Unmei, that means less competition for my Tsukune-kun!"  
Kurumu comes into the room smiling.  
Kurumu: I don't know about THAT, but he DOES seem to really mean it when he says he loves you Mizore...  
Moka walks in, Yukari hiding behind her.  
Moka: Why won't you even give him a chance? Mizore... Tsukune is right... Unmei really loves you...  
Unmei: Shut up... all of you... I don't GIVE A SH*T! OKAY? She is happy with things as they are, don't worry about MY business... MIND YOUR OWN!  
Unmei runs out of the room, his eyes watering.  
Unmei: I DONT CARE ANYMORE!  
Unmei runs down the hall, slipping between people as he does, not wanting to start a fight or draw more attention to himself than he already was.  
Tsukune looks back at the door and sighs.  
Tsukune: Mizore... he... is willing to sacrifice his own happiness... just to keep you happy... is that what you want?... For him to suffer, because you won't even give him a chance? You fought for me, and almost KILLED Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and Yukari-chan to get me, because you thought I was the only one that would understand you. But he hasn't hurt any of us, he wouldn't, he won't because he doesn't want to hurt you. He doesnt want to make you hate him for hurting your friends or forcing anything on you. Instead, he will hurt himself for not being good enough. Is that really what you want? He is fighting for you the only way he knows how, by fighting his own feelings and supressing every bit he can... that way he doesn't hurt, or upset you... and he will continue to hurt himself by being near you, the one he loves, even though you want NOTHING to do with him. That's how he feels about it... Don't, don't let him think that... Be there for him, like he's been there for us.  
Mizore looks at Tsukune. She is trembling, and her eyes watering.  
Mizore: But... Tsukune...  
Tsukune: There are no "but"'s... you know how he feels... and you know you feel the same... you've always wanted someone there for you... and you were willing to do ANYTHING to get them... NOW that you've found someone, you are chasing them off.  
Yukari: Mizore-chan... You DO like Unmei-kun, right? He really is a nice guy desu...  
Tsukune: If you won't do it for you... then at least do it for him...  
Mizore breaks out crying and runs out of the room, following Unmei out of the school.  
Meanwhile, Unmei runs out of the school and hides in the nearby forest, wanting to hide from the world. He is sitting at the base of one of the larger trees, crying quietly to himself.  
Unmei speaks to himself in a quiet, cracking voice.  
Unmei: Why the hell did I have to go and tell her how I feel? I should know better than that... I don't matter to anyone... and I never will... I'm here for people to use, nothing more... Why can't I just accept that? Why do I have to be so damned stubborn! To think I ACTUALLY thought I stood a chance!... I'm nothing but a joke...  
He reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
Back at the school, Mizore is trying to find out where Unmei ran off to, but all anyone says is they saw him run out of the school.  
Mizore: Have you seen Unmei?  
Student: Yeah, I saw him just a minute ago, he ran off in that direction.  
The student points towards the front of the school.  
Mizore: Thank you!  
When she gets to the front of the school, she looks around, trying to find someone to help her.  
Unmei stands up and wipes his eyes.  
Unmei: Fine... you know what?... I'll just make it easier on everyone...  
He walks off towards the only place he feels comfortable... where he first saw Mizore... on a cliff overlooking the sea.  
Mizore is still looking for Unmei when she sees him running out of the forest.  
Mizore:Unmei? Unmei?  
Unmei speeds up, not wanting to be stopped.  
Mizore runs and tries to keep up, but can't. Suddenly, it hits her...  
Mizore: he must be heading to the sea... but... what is he going to do there?  
Mizore runs harder than she had before, trying desperately to keep up.  
Unmei is standing on the edge of the cliff as Mizore comes into view.  
Unmei: Damnit... why did she have to come?... I... I can't jump with her watching... it would kill her... What will I do?... what the hell do I do?  
Mizore stops a few feet in front of him and looks at him, worried.  
Mizore: What... were you planning on doing Unmei?  
Unmei: I... well... I was... Mizore...  
Unmei steps back as Mizore takes a step closer.  
Unmei: I don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to be in the way all the time... all I seem to do is bother and upset you and the others. I hate being in the way and I hate knowing I'll never be with you!  
Mizore: But Unmei... I don't want you to go. I want you here, with me! If you were to leave, what would I do? You claim that you love me-  
Unmei tries to cut her off.  
Mizore continues, ignoring him.  
Mizore: You claim that you love me, but you are trying to leave me like this... if you loved me, would you try so hard to leave?  
Unmei: But Mizore... you... you don't want me... I'm a bother... and I just get in the way of you and Tsukune...  
Mizore: How can you get in the way of something that isn't there? As you said, Tsukune doesn't want me.  
Unmei: But...  
Unmei looks down at the ocean. He is a very short distance from the ledge.  
Unmei: Mizore... if you want me to stay... I will... I will suffer... so you can be happy with your friends... just... I cannot promise any more than that...  
Mizore: But why suffer?  
She slowly walks towards him, a soft smile visible.  
Mizore: Unmei. I want you happy too. I... I have felt close to you for a while... I have just been so confused... until you came, I only loved Tsukune... I didn't think it possible for me to love anyone else... But you did... and... I think I may have fallen for you...  
Unmei stands still as Mizore wraps her arms around him, embracing him warmly.  
Mizore: Please Unmei... Don't leave me... Truly, together, we can warm our cold hearts. Don't you think so?  
He looks down, his hair covering his face.  
Mizore: Please Unmei... I know we can be happy together. I can finally see, now I see how much I truly love you.  
Mizore gasps quietly and flinches slightly as Unmei wraps his arms tightly around her.  
His voice cracks as he tries to speak.  
Unmei: Mizore... I... I love you... and I know we could be happy together... but... I can't do it unless you truly want it... we can't be together until you honestly want it... I won't force you to be with me, and I won't be upset if you say no, because I want you happy. Please... don't try to cheer me up by forcing unhappiness on yourself.  
She rests her head against his chest.  
Mizore: I really want us to be together... I really do... Please, Unmei... will you accept me?...  
Unmei: Of course! I would be stupid not to...  
He kisses the top of her head and smiles. He thinks to himself 'I'm so glad... that you've finally come around...'  
He picks her up carefully and cradles her tight as he starts to slowly walk towards the campus.  
Mizore looks up at him and smiles.  
Mizore: Unmei, you don't have to carry me.  
Unmei: but I really want to.  
He looks down at her and smiles.  
Mizore leans up and kisses his cheek.  
Unmei: You seem happy. I'm glad.

Tsukune is looking out of the window while the others are behind him, talking about Mizore and Unmei.  
Yukari: I hope she fixes this... I don't want Unmei sad anymore desu...  
Moka: Me neither, but if Mizore isn't happy with him, then she shouldn't force herself.  
Kurumu: But look at how she reacted. It's obvious that she does love him.  
Tsukune is about to say something as he sees them.  
Tsukune: Hey, guys, let's stop talking about them. Look, there they are.  
Tsukune points out the window.  
The others run over and look out of the window.  
Tsukune: It seems that they worked it out. They make a cute couple, don't they?  
Yukari: I am so glad desu!  
Tsukune: Come on, let's leave. Don't forget you promised to help me study Moka.  
Moka blushes a deep, dark red.  
Moka: I completely forgot. I'm sorry, let's go now.  
Tsukune: Ok.  
Kurumu: Not without us you don't! I want to study with Tsukune too!  
Yukari: Of course I am coming with too. I can help you study so you can ace all of your classes with ease!  
They all leave, Tsukune leading them.

Mizore is holding Unmei's arm as they walk through the halls to the boy's wing.  
Unmei is walking with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He is embarrassed and walks slowly, looking straight ahead, with a slightly depressed expression, trying to fight back a blush. He stops as they walk up to his door.  
Mizore: Is this it?  
She looks up at him, squeezing his arm gently.  
Unmei: Y...yes... it is...  
He is blushing a deep, dark red now.  
Unmei: W...we don't have to... go in there... you know... right?...  
Mizore: But I want to see your room really bad. Please Unmei?  
Unmei: oh...okay...  
He pulls his other hand out of his pocket and slowly opens the door.  
The room is empty aside from a small table, on which a laptop is sitting.  
Unmei: It's a bit... bare... not very... "inviting"...  
Mizore is looking around the room.  
Mizore: I think it is cozy, but... where do you sleep?


End file.
